Young, confused and in love
by cffn
Summary: Shameless smut and fluff. A night when things happen and feelings run high.
1. Chapter 1

**Young, confused and in love**

 **Sousuke x Makoto**

It had been a terribly bad idea to wound up playing games at Haru's place after the summer festival fireworks. It wasn't a big group of people; the usual gang –Haru, Nagisa, Rei, Makoto and Rin. Ai had dragged along the grumpy Sousuke and ever giddy Momo. They had gathered up randomly around Rin and Haru who had most likely planning on spending the evening together alone, but when you added Nagisa and Ai into the picture the whole thing was bound to expand and change. Makoto had just been smiling gently, watching his friends making fun of each other and examining the people he knew little about. There weren't many opportunities like these as half of them had graduated and moved on with their lives and studies.

The biggest enigma of the group was the quiet Sousuke. Makoto couldn't get much clues as to what sort of person he was as the man was almost all the time slightly intimidating and definitely reserved. He didn't speak much but then again.. neither did Makoto. Makoto didn't dislike the guy, of course not. He was a pleasant companion and tolerated fairly well all the antics Nagisa managed to crop up, even if Rei tried to tone the blond young man down. In the end, the evening had been fun until they ended up playing the game Spin the bottle…

The game was simple enough: truth or dare when the bottle pointed at you. But, trust Nagisa to come up with the most ridiculous dares in the history of mankind. And it seemed that Nagisa had bent the rules more than a little and figured it would be the best idea ever and oh, so much more fun to make the person whom the bottle pointed have the absolute tyranny over the rest of the players. After some mumbling and giggling and too much wandering around Nagisa had announced he wanted to use Makoto and Sousuke for his dare. And thus, Makoto found himself locked up in Haru's cleaning closet with Sousuke. Stuffing into too small space the two biggest guys there were in the group had been such a funny idea indeed..

Makoto sighed, feeling flustered and embarrassed. He tried not to look at Sousuke who stood rigidly staring up at the ceiling with him in the cramped space where they were absolutely forced to stand their bodies pressing together and heads nearly knocking together. Makoto wasn't sure he was happy there was a light on after Nagisa, with the help of Rin and Momo, had pushed the unwilling duo in to the closet: it made him feel slightly claustrophobic. Until.. There was a small clicking sound and the light went out. Makoto could hear Nagisa giggling on the other side.

"I'm so sorry you got dragged into this." Makoto sighed and closed his eyes. No point keeping them open as he could see nothing in the darkness anyway. He felt Sousuke to breath in more than he heard it; the broad chest against his own expanding, rubbing against the fabric of Makoto's yukata he had put on for the festival. They were nearly the same size, Sousuke only slightly taller and heavier built than Makoto was. Makoto could _feel_ the tuned abs against his stomach with every breath the other took. Oddly enough it created a sense of warmth in him to feel something like that.

"It's fine." Sousuke muttered in low tone and Makoto could feel the breath of air on his cheek and shivered slightly as it tickled his skin. "Could've been worse. At least you are a quiet sort of person." Sou said with a gentler tone that made Makoto imagine the dark haired man was smiling. He understood however why he got such an.. eh, compliment. Had it been either Momo or Nagisa to company the stoic man in here the situation might've ended up with Haru's closet door breaking faster you could say free style.

"I guess you're right." Makoto chuckled. He shifted on his feet trying to adjust to the cramped position but managed only to rub even more against Sousuke who in return flinched. "I'm sorry, it's just my arms are getting numb." Makoto felt sorry for struggling but his fingers were starting to get that tingling feeling you get before the part is going to go numb.

"You can put your arms around me if it makes your situation any better." Sousuke said, the warm air again tickling Makoto and he furrowed his brow. The suggestion wasn't a bad one though. That would make the stiffness from Makoto's arms stop. And it would allow him a bit more room to move his shoulders if he wasn't sandwiched between the closet shelves and Sousuke so tightly. Then he would be just tightly clinging onto Sousuke but hey, who counts in this sort of situation.

"Again, I feel like I should apologize." Makoto said before he wiggled his arms from their inconvenient position to more comfortable place around the slim, tight and warm waist of Sousuke. Makoto tried his best to avoid resting his hands anywhere near the others rear but he had a nagging feeling he would end up lowering his grip at some point and then it would be too late. Sousuke smelled nice, he noticed now that he was even closer to the other. The t-shirt he wore was evidently pristine and had that faint smell of detergent. Makoto liked the smell of clean clothes. His weakness was clean sheets. They made him want to roll up in them and keep on breathing in the fresh, clean scent. Sousuke was almost the same; clean and fresh and warm and Makoto wanted to keep on hugging him like this because it gave him a sense of safety.

"No need. I suppose I have to apologize to you because I think I have to move a bit too." The low voice came so close to Makoto's ear now he trembled. Then he realized just what Sou had meant when he said he should be apologizing; the man was maneuvering his legs so that one of his thighs was pressing directly on Makoto's groin.

"Hn…!" Makoto let out an involuntary gasp of breath as a jolt of unexpected pleasure coursed thru him. He turned his face down even though it was dark enough to hide any redness on his face. Too bad his face landed on Sou's ear and Makoto ended up nudging the earlobe with his nose, the short dark hair tickling his forehead and a second airy, silent moan escaped his lips straight into Sousuke's ear. Sousuke stilled suddenly and stood there his breathing shallow and all his muscles tight and tense like he was suddenly too aware of the situation and what the effects of this much closeness could make happen if either one was at all receptive to that sort of thing. Makoto could almost hear the question that hung in the air. But no words came; only the soft brushing feeling over Makoto's hair as Sousuke turned his head towards Makoto's. He felt his heart racing as a breath of air moved over his cheek, a slightly cold tip of a nose brushing the skin under Makoto's eye and finally a pair of dry lips planting a gentle touch over his.

Makoto felt a thousand things at the same time when Sousuke ever so faintly kissed him. He thought this had to be a joke. He thought how fair and light the touch was. How gentle and so unlike of the image Sousuke put up in public. He thought about how he wanted to lick his lips, to open his mouth, to give in on some desire the cramped space, darkness and heat of the other body against him had sprung up to spiral in his stomach. He thought how the situation was so bizarre and weird and how the hell had it led up to something like this? And why was he considering on responding to this feather light kiss?

"Makoto.." Sousuke whispered against the nearly trembling lips and Makoto felt his knees almost give in. How could anyone have such a sultry voice that would melt the ice on arctic pole? It was sinful, full of hints of something deeper, something hotter, something so passionate Makoto felt his toes curl for just the thought of it. And nothing had even been said or done yet! The thigh against his groin was going to prove a problem if the situation was to continue.

"Sou.." Makoto parted his lips just a little bit, feeling the warm skin still ghosting there and he subconsciously licked his lips. Not a bad idea but in the process he managed to touch Sousuke's lips with the tip of his tongue too. A sharp intake of air indicated the accident hadn't gone unnoticed and Makoto wanted to sink under the floor. But to his astonishment he felt a small lick in return touching his bottom lip as if asking for permission to touch more.

Makoto was unable to resist himself going with the flow, the darkness around him giving him some hidden power to overcome his usual bashfulness and to act a bit more courageously. Thus, Makoto opened his lips more and inhaled softly the familiar smell of chlorine mixed with the natural smell of Sousuke that was unfamiliar to him but oh so exciting. It made his mind spin. And then Sousuke's hands were buried in his hair pulling their faces closer together, lips pressing together open and inviting, hot breath mingling in between the silent gasps. Makoto felt the floor disappearing under him and clung tightly onto Sousuke's t-shirt just to prevent himself going absolutely weak kneed.

Sousuke's tongue was probing his lips, slipping gently a bit further with every lick the man made. Makoto wanted to melt into a puddle of throbbing goo. Why was it so good! A bit awkwardly he responded and slipped his tongue to taste more of this genuinely intriguing person who was lighting Makoto's insides in fire with such small gestures. He moaned longingly as the kiss deepened just enough to cause his stomach to flip and an electric jolt run thru his spine.

Then there was dazzling light, laughter and then complete silence only followed with someone whistling and some other person's muffled sniggering.

Makoto wrenched his lips away from Sousuke and his hands tried to go somewhere else than on the other man but couldn't as the space was so tiny for them to move much. He heard Sousuke grunting and clicking his tongue in irritation then releasing Makoto's hair. Makoto didn't want to move, not now. No. He had never been more grateful he was wearing a yukata as it covered up the tightness the small escapade in the closet had caused him. Makoto was however quite sure that his tiny (or not so tiny at all) had not gone unmissed by his companion. And that was something that made him want to disappear pretty much right now.

"You're dead meat you if you utter a single word." Sousuke growled finally at the gawking audience they had gained. Makoto felt the body against him moving away from him as the dark haired man started to squeeze his way out of the narrow closet.

"Wasn't going to say anything… Lover boy." Rin grinned wickedly but bolted towards Haru from the reach of his friend. Makoto saw Nagisa giggling to Rei's shoulder his face all red, and Rei himself staring at the ceiling his face also giving away the usual embarrassed flush on his cheeks. Makoto wanted to sink under the floor and die. The only thing he could think of at the moment was the pulsing pleasure in his veins and the fact he had wanted to do so much more with Sousuke. So, he fled from the closet as soon as Sousuke had moved enough to allow him to exit and marched out of the room determined not to look at any of the people in there.

"Wait, Mako…" Sousuke called after him but Makoto didn't want to know what he had to say. Of course the whole thing was absolutely ridiculous now, when he thought about it, but it didn't erase the fact Makoto had found Sousuke so deliciously attractive he could've given the other his ass on a silver platter if the other had wanted it. He was pretty sure that would've been taking the matter a bit too far. It was one thing to kiss and maybe grope in the blissful darkness but to want to have… sex (just thinking of this made his face go crimson)… with another guy just like that was completely different thing.

Makoto stepped out of the house and onto the porch seating himself on the edge of it. He inhaled deeply to calm his nerves and then exhaled. He repeated this few times and slowly felt his arousal fading and his senses dull back to the.. well, nothingness they had always been before that incident. Makoto raised his head and stared up to the night sky. It was partly cloudy but he could still see few of the starry constellations blinking down at him peacefully. His raging hormones seemed to tune down even more and a small smile lifted the corners of his mouth.

Of course it would be brushed under the carpet, the whole matter. It wasn't like he and Sousuke were in much contact anymore now that they had graduated and the only thing connecting them was Rin. And a thin breath of air tasting like the waters they swam in, and something sweet, like candy. Makoto shook his head to banish such thoughts immediately. But it had been wonderful to feel something like that.. Makoto mused his eyes slipping close and a light blush tinting his cheeks as he thought about the hands in his hair and lips on his own.

Then there was a realization that something _was_ pressed over his lips again. Makoto snapped his eyes open only to find a hushing finger over his mouth and one on Sousuke's own to indicate that silence was needed. Makoto raised one eyebrow, questioning the meaning of this but got no other answer than the jerk of a head and silent 'follow me' mouthed. Makoto watched as Sousuke walked around the corner, disappearing. The sight somehow formed a knot in his stomach in an unpleasant way and Makoto found himself following the tall man out of earshot of the others still inside. Puzzled though he was, Makoto was also feeling nervous and maybe a little hopeful too.

Stepping out of the Nanase grounds and onto the public street Makoto easily found his target. Sousuke was walking slowly towards the seaside, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Makoto bit his lip, appreciating for the first time how good the other looked. Of course he had seen Sousuke in even less clothing more than once, and even stark naked, but he had never thought him in this manner in the past. The curve of his nape, the slight sway of his hips, the long muscled legs and broad shoulders brought a shudder to Makoto in a way he thought he would go mad soon. Swallowing hard he hurried after Sousuke, trying with all his might to keep the dirty images out of his mind.

They walked to the shore in semi-comfortable silence, neither of them wanting to voice anything yet. Makoto felt his anxious feeling flying away as the cool night air brushed his hair to his eyes and made the hem of his yukata flow. He stole small glances at the young man next to him, studying his companion carefully. Sousuke had such aristocratic features it was amazing no one had scouted him for modeling or doing drama or anything related. His nose was straight, lips full but not too much, his cheekbones high and the shape of his face oval; the perfect kind actually. The short jet black hair suited Sousuke well, though Makoto was quite sure he would look cool even with longer hair, or maybe even a ponytail. The most striking feature was of course those narrow eyes. So brilliantly blue, with the smallest hue of green shading the color into steely color of teal. It reminded Makoto of hidden lagoons in more tropical waters and secret journeys to coral reefs under the surface.

"What are you thinking?" Suddenly Makoto's thoughts were interrupted as Sousuke asked the question. Makoto realized he must've been staring too intensively at the other and had been caught red handed at it. He flushed and quickly removed his eyes from the eyes now staring straight at him.

"I.. ah. Nothing in particular." Makoto mumbled and turned even deeper shade of red.

"Really? Is that why you are blushing, for thinking about nothing in particular?" Sousuke said and Makoto stole a glance at him. He saw a faint smile hovering at the corners of Sousuke's lips and the mere sight sent happy feelings riding a carousel in his head. "I might have to interrogate you some more. But not here. Come." Sousuke took Makoto by his wrist and pulled the astonished man with him down to the beach they had reached.

The beach was silent and empty, only the waves made the usual whooshing sound when hitting the sand. Makoto shivered. The garment on him wasn't all that warm for this and the wind had picked up during the evening. The only part of him that felt warm was his wrist where Sousuke's fingers were wrapped around and his cheeks. He was probably blushing like a school girl even now when nothing had happened since the closet. Then Sousuke came to a stop and Makoto almost walked into the broad chest as Sou turned to face him.

"Now. Tell me, Makoto.." Sousuke almost purred at his companion and pulled the sandy haired man closer to his chest the hand still on Makoto's wrist preventing him from escaping. "What were you thinking back there, hm?" The blue eyes seemed to sink deep into Makoto's eyes and suck his thoughts out.

"I.." Makoto licked his lips nervously and swallowed. Get a grip Tachibana! He's just another human being, not an alien whose about to devour you. Though, one glance back into the mesmerizing eyes told Makoto that particular thought probably wasn't too far from the truth. Sousuke looked like he was stalking a prey. He shivered again. "I wasn't thinking much." He managed to say. "Just that.. you have very attractive face and.. you know. The rest of you too.." That was when his voice trailed off and the small amount of courage sailed away with the wind passing them.

"I'm glad you think that. Because I find you rather handsome too." Sousuke's smile was more visible this time and man, what a smile it was. It seemed to light up the whole being of him and transform the mysterious aura around him into something more approachable and gentle. "Are you cold?" A hint of concern then appeared into the low voice as Makoto had felt himself trembling again.

"A bit. The wind isn't all that warm tonight." Makoto admitted and shuffled on his feet. Sousuke radiated warmth even from this small distance and he wanted to lean into it but didn't want to seem too… eager? Eager for more skin ship, eager for more touches and… His train of thought ran slowly and deliberately towards the more explicit subjects again. Lucky for him no one knew how lewd his mind could be at times and people usually took him as an innocent bystander, which suited Makoto just perfectly.

"Easily fixed." Sousuke said as calm as he was stating the weather and pulled Makoto close to his chest and wrapped his taught arms around his waist. Makoto found himself an inch away from Sou's face the second time this evening. This time though, he could see everything even if the night was dark and there were only streetlamps further away from them. "I wanted to hold you close again because we got interrupted before.." Sousuke leaned to whisper into Makoto's ear, that low velvety voice filling every part of his brains so sweetly and echoing somewhere inside him like tubular bells.

"But.. why?" Makoto managed to say as he leaned into the embrace, leaning his head against the dark hair and allowing his arms sneaking around Sousuke's waist. The embrace was so warm and safe Makoto wanted to melt because of it. It was rare for someone about the same size of him embracing him. And with rare, he meant never.

"Why? Because I find you attractive and interesting." The soft reply was breathed into Makoto's ear making his knees go all soft. "And I want to continue what started back there.." There was a definite purr in the low voice and Makoto felt a small flip in the pit of his stomach. He leaned back so he could search the beautiful face and the eyes to see if this was really happening. And he found the answer staring right into his own eyes. The look Sou gave Makoto spoke in volumes of lust and interest and maybe something beneath those. Then Sousuke leaned in to kiss questioningly Makoto's lips his eyelids fluttering close and before Makoto closed his own eyes he had time to notice the perfect line of long black lashes. The touch on his lips was so small, so fair it was almost illegal to do something like that. Makoto felt himself breathing out a small happy gasp and relaxed his body, allowing the other to continue whatever he had in mind.

Sousuke moved his dry lips over Makoto's slowly, kissing the warm skin almost shyly at times. He took the flesh between his lips gently and tugged only to move on to some other part to repeat the action. Makoto wanted to moan out loud. How could anyone be so gentle and plant such tender kisses when one could've expected much more force and domination from someone like Sousuke. Well, this was one sort of domination, of course, but it was the kind Makoto could get used to, even hooked on to.

It was easy to let the self-control slip away at this point. Makoto didn't even realize when he had moved his arms to cling onto Sousukes neck and had buried his fingers into the soft strands of black hair. The whole situation was so incredibly cheesy and romantic and oh god he wanted it to last forever. Sousuke broke off his little pecks only to look down at Makoto who was bleary eyed and smiling like there was no tomorrow. Sou grinned and cocked one eyebrow at the sight.

"I gather you are not going to protest if I were to proceed with this?" Sousuke muttered into Makotos neck where he had leaned and was highlighting his sentence by nipping at the soft skin with his teeth. Makoto flinched visibly biting his lower lip in surprise and clutched tightly onto Sousuke's t-shirt.

"Why.. Mh! Would I protest? I.. ah.. can't see any reason for.. mm.. doing so." His reply was cut off by his own gasps of air every time Sou decided to nibble and lick Makoto's neck. Makoto could go on like this the whole night but the place wasn't exactly the best for naughty things. "Sousuke.. Ah. We shouldn't do anything here." Makoto tried to push himself a bit off from the embrace. Sousuke straightened his back and huffed almost irritably.

"I suppose you are right. But.." A devilish grin rose up to his lips and a predatory glint flashed in the blue depths. "We need to do something about these first." Sousuke grinded his groin against Makoto's and the sandy haired man let out a sudden moan. He hadn't even noticed how hard he had grown during the small ministrations and what was even more terrifyingly, absolutely thrillingly exciting was that he wasn't alone. Oh no, definitely not. Sousuke's erection was evident as it pressed against Makoto and a hot flood of blood rushed up and down his body.

"Do.. something?" Makoto almost whimpered. He wasn't a complete novice of course and knew at least the basics but he was feeling quite shy for obvious reasons. For one, he was being treated like a shy virgin girl and two, he had never done anything with anyone. But he was feeling also a bit adventurous. "Like.. this?" Makoto whispered as he slid one hand down from the tight shoulder and onto Sousuke's chest. He pressed his fingertips enough down to feel the tight muscle and followed it line until he found Sou's nipple. He let his fingers cross over it lightly, then adding a bit more pressure into the touch he rubbed the now hard numb with just his forefinger. Sousuke's breathing hitched and he hummed appreciatively.

"And here I thought you were innocent.." The low purr came closer to Makoto's ear and soon the hot breath had moved over to his cheek. "I'm going to enjoy this." Sousuke said before he latched his lips over Makoto's and plunged straight into his mouth with his tongue. Makoto moaned, stars filling his eyesight at the assault into his mouth. The kiss was deep, a whole lot more wet than before and so filled with lust it made his socks spin. Their tongues mingling, teeth almost clashing together and their hands getting busier by the minute as the kiss kept going on. There were only short moments when they weren't almost glued from the lips when they had to gasp for more air. Sousuke had moved his hands onto Makoto's buttocks and was kneading the flesh thru the fabric.

Makoto was feeling almost hot now, despite the cooling wind around them. It felt so good to be touched like Sousuke was touching him and the feel of the taught trained body under Makoto's fingers was nothing but a huge turn on in this situation. He had found the buttons on Sousuke's jeans and was popping them open one by one. Before Makoto would however go ahead and touch the bare skin he dragged his fingertips down the erection that was hidden under the fabrics. He enjoyed tremendously when Sou moaned into the kiss and jerked his hips forward.

"Nasty, aren't you.." Sou mumbled and pushed his hands under Makoto's yukata and straight onto the straining boxers he was wearing that hid his own shaft, begging to be touched. "Lay down, Makoto." The low lusty voice was all Makoto needed to obey instantly. He sat down on the sand and lay on his back. He could see the silhouette Sousuke made above him, kneeling over Makoto's body. Makoto reached up to place his hands onto the strong shoulders wanting their bodies to be in contact again.

"Kiss me again." Makoto whispered with a blush on his cheeks and his eyes full of the stars shining above. Sousuke swallowed at the sight but leaned down to claim the awaiting lips with his own again. It was like they had been introduced to a highly addictive drug, so intense was their kiss, so full of promises of a long and passionate night. Sousuke laid his body lower placing his weight on his elbow and reached between them to unleash the neglected body parts that were anxious to be held. He pushed his own jeans and boxers down enough to reveal his cock, shivering slightly at the cool wind blowing over the heated skin. The yukata was easy to handle in a situation like this; Sou moved the garment aside finding the waistband of Makoto's boxers and pulling them down the same as he had done to his own. With one smooth move Sousuke ground his hips down into Makoto's, grinding the two pulsating cocks together, the friction causing them both to moan with pure lust.

It wasn't the perfect harmony of movements at first as they weren't accustomed to each other. Not yet at least. But the ecstasy and the lust, the burning passion drove them to find a unified rhythm that boiled up in their veins like lava, curled up in the pits of their stomachs and gathered down to the groins slowly and deliciously, driving them onwards to the white light that was to be the moment of blissful release.

Makoto could almost see little blinking stars behind his closed eyes as he was embraced like this. His brains seemed to be lagging due to the lack of air, and because the pleasure he was feeling were too much for his poor helpless mind to handle. Sousuke felt so good, so right, so close.. Makoto loved every lewd noise he managed to make and only hoped there would be more. Thought he hoped that time would happen somewhere with less sand. He raised his hips to create even more friction between their grinding hips. The feel of another cock against his own was so unique and so fucking hot Makoto felt guilty for feeling like this and that he wouldn't have minded watching the two shafts rubbing together with pre-come trickling down from the slits.

"Sou.. I.. I'm close!" Makoto breathed into the sloppy kiss, feeling the boiling sensation building up inside him. He wanted in harder, rougher and faster. There were all sorts dirty things he wanted to spill from his lips but was enough sane still to prevent that from happening. Who knows what his companion might've done after that.

"Ma..kot..!" Sousuke trembled on top of him and reached in between their tightly bound bodies to add his hand into the movement. The touch of fingers gathering two cocks into one grasp and stroking the flesh fast up and down was too much for Makoto. He came hard after only few pumps shuddering and jerking his hips and biting down onto Sousuke's lower lip. The dark haired man cursed under his breath and pumped his hand few times more before grunting, stiffening and then coming with a silent puff of air onto Makoto's lips.

Oh god what a ride on the pleasure carousel. Makoto's body was thrumming, pulsing with his heart that was beating and thumping like he had been running for hours. The smell of Sousuke filled his nose and mind as the other lay on top of him and a small knot of happiness unfurled inside him. He wanted to laugh because he felt so relieved and happy at this moment even though he was covered in sand, there were two shots of semen all over his stomach and clothes and his body temperature was declining rapidly.

"You think we could.. continue this at some other location?" The sudden question jerked Makoto back to presence and he found Sousuke staring down at him, his head tilted slightly to the side.

"You mean.." Makoto dared to smile a bit. "To take this to end?" He had to be sure of course. And it was fun to play a bit dumb sometimes to get other people saying things out loud that would've otherwise been left unsaid.

"Yes. I want to have sex with you. But I can take you dinner first if it helps to understand why I want to do dirty things with you." Sousuke wasn't one to get embarrassed easily it seemed as he stated his wishes out loud quite easily.

"You want to date me?" Makoto blinked his mind trying to pick up where it had left before this whole trip to ecstasy had started. That was unexpected. He had thought this was nothing but pure lust in the heat of the night. "I don't mind, of course, but since when have you decided that?"

"A while ago." Sousuke shrugged, sitting up and straightening his shirt and buttoning his pants up. "That's why asked Nagisa to make such a suggestion tonight." A sheepish grin appeared on the handsome face and Makoto went crimson again. "I couldn't let the opportunity go by and it wouldn't be as much fun to track you down in Tokyo." Sousuke smiled at the perfect O Makoto was making with his mouth. Makoto knew they lived in the same city because of their studies but had never seen the other there even if their schools probably were joined.

"Your idea! I thought.. Nagisa.. Oh god!" Makoto hid his face in his hands and hoped his poor heart wasn't going to burst out of his chest. This was too much. Sousuke had wanted him, _him_ , enough to play his cards right with the help of the little minx called Nagisa. And this man, this gorgeous and talented swimmer wanted to take him, Makoto, out on a _date_. Talk about turning the tables..

"Don't be embarrassed. Just let me take you out and then show you a night of passion you've never experienced before." Sousuke laughed happily and removed Makoto's hands from his face. "Say yes, please?" Such a charmer.. Makoto couldn't help but to laugh and feeling himself surrendering to the twinkling blue eyes and that smile that made his insides tickle and turn.

"Fine. I'll let you be the knight in shiny armor and let you sweep me off my feet." Makoto smiled his heart pounding hard in his chest and filling his ears with the thumping. He felt elated to say the least.

"I thought I already did.." Sousuke's velvety voice purred at Makoto and the man leaned down to kiss him softly, slowly. The world around them didn't matter as they melted together with the promise of a brighter future now clear in their thoughts.

 _A/N_

 _This was written after I read the brilliant Close quarters by TheFluffyPrince. (Go read it if you haven't.) My dirty smut ridden soul demanded more details and thus this piece was created._

 _Too cheesy? Naw, never! Can't get these two out of my head so I'll just go and probably write the next part for this. Shameless smut, that's for damn sure..Well, maybe I will. Don't hold your breath though. ^^; Hope you liked this anyway!_


	2. Storybook love

**Chapter 2: Storybook love**

 **Sousuke x Makoto**

Makoto stood in his bathroom staring at his reflection trying to gather all the pieces together of what exactly had happened in the past few weeks. He wasn't sure if the turn in his life had taken a course towards better or worse, but he damn sure wasn't complaining at all.

After the incident at Haru's place had happened he and Sousuke had gone their separate ways; Makoto back to his parents' house and Sousuke to his. After a nights' sleep Makoto had received multiple messages from Nagisa who was questioning where he had disappeared and why didn't he return back to the party they were having. Makoto was pretty sure Nagisa knew perfectly well that _something_ had happened between Makoto and Sousuke and was now trying lure the information out of him. Well, that didn't happen because he had simply refused to go into any detail, and Makoto had only seen Haru before he had to return to Tokyo and to school and Haru wasn't one to gossip at all, so Makoto had been spared of any awkward questions. Even if his best friend did give him a rather long glance when they parted..

After returning to his small apartment in Tokyo Makoto had tried to sort out his thoughts. What should he do now whenever he saw Sousuke, if he ever did? He had all the contact information of the other of course but he hadn't dared to send any mails yet, and Sousuke had been quiet too. Should he pretend they were strangers who had had a moment of heat for one time only or should he perhaps assume they were to become more than just that? Makoto had been so confused and so tired he had just flopped on his bed and fallen asleep the minute his face hit the pillow.

The next morning however proved Sousuke had not forgotten about him and his promises of taking Makoto out. The moment Makoto had opened his phone there had been a mail from the dark haired man and a request to take Makoto out for a proper date when they would have time for it. As soon as possible anyway. Seeing the mail had sent butterflies fluttering all around in his stomach and so red blush to his cheeks Makoto was happy he couldn't see his own face. He had nearly rolled on the bed clutching his phone and feeling elated before he had gathered his senses from the cloud nine and answered Sousuke that he would be delighted to go out with him.

So, that had started the absolutely step-by-step courting. Sousuke had taken Makoto to movies, dinner, on walks and they had even been swimming and working out together when they had gotten the chance. The time they spent together was usually on weekends as they both had tight schedules because of school and part-time jobs. But sometimes they managed to meet late at night for dinner that always ended up Sousuke walking Makoto to his apartment. It didn't however ever end in making out furiously in a shady corner but with a tender kiss on Makoto's cheek and a gentle caress of fingers on his cheeks. Makoto didn't mind the slow pace, not really, but he really was only human, and during the time they had spent together he had come to yearn for more. So much more.

Makoto had found himself liking Sousuke the more he spent time with him, the attraction deepening with every passing meeting into something so overwhelming Makoto had trouble sleeping sometimes when he thought about Sousuke and he was more than once glad he was now living alone. His heart was hammering, there was a lump in his throat and he felt tingly all over. Sousuke was intelligent, had good morals, and was kind and polite. He liked the same things as Makoto and was always listening whenever Makoto was rambling about his siblings or about his studies. They rarely got into arguments and even if they did they were solved rationally and without getting too pissed off. All in all Makoto had serious trouble not starting to fall for Sousuke.

Now, as he stared into his mirror in the small bathroom of his equally small apartment he was feeling slightly nervous. This was the first time he had promised to cook the dinner they were supposed to have at his place and Sousuke had agreed on staying the night. They were going to watch a movie after the food and already the mere thought was making Makoto's fingers itch. Every time they stood close to each other he felt the overwhelming need to touch Sousuke. He had no idea what went on in the others head though, even if he had expressed his feelings of need to do the same to Makoto back in Iwatobi, it wasn't clear to him if Sousuke had those passionate intentions anymore. Makoto wanted to kiss him, to run his fingers into the black strands and pull their bodies so close there would be no empty space between them and fall into the oblivion it definitely would be to hold Sousuke against him. He wanted to rip off the shirt and feel the honed muscles under his fingers, to kiss every goddamn inch of that tanned skin. He wanted to give in to his most primal urges and surrender his whole existence to Sousuke.

Makoto took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to calm his heart that seemed to have a seizure sooner than later; thinking about the way Sousuke would touch Makoto with those long fingers of his almost made him moan out loud in longing. He had to slap his cheeks to banish all the frisky thoughts for the time being. He steeled himself and went on checking everything was in place and he had managed to gather all his dirty clothes to the laundry basket rather than leaving them laying somewhere in sight. The food was ready (simple homemade curry rice), everything was clean and in their rightful places, he had changed sheets (wishful thinking) and aired the blankets and now he was just glancing at the clock nervously. Sousuke was late only 5 minutes but it still made Makoto ill at ease. He was never late, never. Mostly it was Makoto who managed to be late and made Sousuke wait for his arrival, which usually led Makoto apologizing profoundly and promising he would be on time the next time. To which Sousuke usually said smiling something like, it's just nice to know there will be a next time. Such a sap, really. Makoto smiled despite his nervousness.

The door buzzer alarmed Makoto out of his thoughts and he hurried to let his guest in. He was nearly dancing on his feet just before he opened the front door to let Sousuke in but managed to calm down just a bit before the hooded tall figure dripping water stepped into the small corridor leading further into Makoto's flat.

"Sorry I'm late." Sousuke said, leaning down to plant a small kiss on Makoto's cheek and showering his face with droplets of water in the process.

"It's fine. It just proves you're a human after all, and not some fairytale prince whose come to save me." Makoto smiled affectionately trying to dampen his longing to embrace Sousuke right there and then, and wiped the raindrops from his cheek.

"Do you _need_ rescuing?" Sousuke raised one fine dark eyebrow and looked at Makoto his head tilted slightly to the side. "It's not a problem if I need to banish some peeping toms from behind your windows but I suppose a dragon would be a bit too much even for me. Though, an aspiring firefighter might be able to do something about fiery beasts." There was a twinkle in the corner of Sousuke's eye and Makoto snorted.

"No dragons, no peeping toms. I'm not yet qualified to handle arsonists. That should be more like your job, Mr. I'll be a cop one day." Makoto pouted, knowing full well the effect it had on Sousuke; he usually got away with anything if he presented his 'princess face' as Sousuke kindly had put it one day. "It's just you and me I'm afraid. You'll have to settle for that."

"I'm not really sorry, you know." Sousuke finished taking off his shoes and the drenched hoodie, stepping close to Makoto and suddenly wrapping his arms around his waist pulling him close. "I missed you." Sousuke mumbled into Makoto's hair, the smell of Sousuke's shirt and warmth and the faint scent of rain filling his nostrils.

"We saw only yesterday, you know.." Makoto smiled softly, not really sorry for the hug or the fact he had been missed this much. Makoto let out a relaxed sigh and leaned into the embrace sneaking his own arms around Sousuke's waist, inhaling that sweet scent he had come to recognize as Sousuke's. It still made him dizzy but there was also the warmth and the sense of safety it created in his chest whenever they were this close. Makoto nuzzled his face to Sousuke's neck and closed his eyes. This was so perfect. "I missed you too." He breathed out, his heart about to burst from all the happiness inside him. Sousuke's hold tightened around him and Makoto felt fingers caressing his lower back slowly.

"You know, I wouldn't mind coming home every day to this." Sousuke leaned back from the hug looking at Makoto with a soft smile on his lips, his eyes full of something unspoken. Makoto smirked suddenly and slapped Sousuke's bottom making the man jerk and blink questioningly.

"Oh, you would, wouldn't you? What am I, a housewife then?" Makoto teased and stepped out of the embrace, walking into the only other room in the apartment apart from the kitchenette and bathroom. He heard Sousuke following him, his feet creating that soft tapping on the floor.

"Well.. You would make a good housewife but I wouldn't really want that. You are perfect just like that; all manly and tight." Sousuke had slightly lower and darker tone in his voice now and Makoto turned his head around in time to see the other measuring his body lips pursed and head tilted to one side in appreciation. When Sousuke noticed Makoto was staring at him he just winked, sent a nonchalant kiss thru the air and went on to check the movies Makoto had in his shelves.

"Is that so.." Makoto mumbled to himself, his ears probably the colour of tomatoes. It was the first time in a while when Sousuke had used that flirty voice with him and boy, did it make Makoto's stomach flip couple of somersaults and his blood boil. He wanted to ditch the dinner and storm right back to Sousuke, strip the bothersome clothes and ravish that gorgeous body all night long. But no, he should just fight down his urges and be a good boy. For the time being at least. Makoto smirked while carrying the pots to the small table he had laid the plates and cutlery on before. He had plans and he would _not_ hesitate to act when the proper time came.

They ate talking idly about school and practices, how they should make some time for swimming soon too, all the usual chit chat you make when just enjoying the night with someone you care for. Sousuke complimented Makoto on his cooking skills with such a charming smile on his face Makoto wanted to melt right then and there. Blushing furiously he took the empty plates carrying them into the kitchen, trying his best to keep his calm and not go all starry eyed for every damned compliment he got.

"Sou, want some tea?" Makoto called from the kitchen not bothering to look behind him and got startled when Sousuke placed the rest of the dinnerware on the counter.

"Yes." Sousuke smiled and tilted his head examining Makoto.

"What?" Makoto turned his eyes to the sink his nerves on the edge.

"Just thinking you look so sexy tonight." Sousuke said like it was nothing but Makoto did notice a small tremor in that low voice he so dearly liked to listen. Makoto turned his back to the sink and leaned on the edge of it his eyes glued to the belt on Sousuke's dark gray cargo pants. He licked his lips and let his gaze go higher ever so slowly; over the black t-shirt hem that was tucked under the belt, up to the chest where the fabric was stretching tight because of the bulk of the man inside the garment. Makoto felt his mouth watering. Before he could reach Sousuke's neck and his face the object of his scrutiny stepped close and with one smooth move had place one arm around Makoto's waist and the other up cupping his chin and lifting his face to meet Sousuke's. "So very.. very.. sexy." Sousuke's breath was on Makoto's lips, hovering there for few stretched seconds that dragged on and on before pressing a down a kiss that nearly stopped Makoto's breathing.

Makoto felt himself letting all his restraints go the second their lips glued together and he responded to the kiss with such eagerness he feared he would scare Sousuke off of him. But no. Instead the kiss opened even more as their tongues slid out to meet their counterpart and both men tilting their heads for better and deeper angle. Makoto felt like he was on fire and no amount of water could quench this thirst but Sousuke with his love and passion. He tugged the hem of Sousuke's shirt higher and let his fingers roam over the warm skin, the tight stomach and over the perfect abs, trying to get his touch everywhere quickly, like he was afraid Sousuke would disappear the moment he would remove his hands from him.

Sousuke however didn't move away. On the contrary he pressed Makoto hard against the counter, almost enough hard it to start hurting his back, his hands groping Makoto's ass shamelessly through the jeans he was wearing. When Sousuke broke off the kiss and attacked Makoto's neck the sandy haired man let out a gasp of pleasure and dug his nails into Sousuke's back under the shirt feeling like he would burst if the irritating clothes wouldn't be removed this instant.

"Less clothes. Bed." Makoto breathed into Sousuke's ear his voice faltering and husky from all the lust that was coursing thru him this moment. Sousuke didn't bother answering; he picked Makoto up and kissing him hard on the lips. Makoto wrapped his legs around Sousuke's hips, clinging onto the man for his dear life, wanting this to happen more than anything right now, all the pent up longing and frustration starting flood loose within him. Sod the movie watching, this was way more important.

They stumbled thru the doorway and over the floor to the bed and fell on it in one panting and gasping pile of limbs. Without breaking the sloppy and hasty kiss Makoto started to undo the belt on Sousuke's pants his fingers trembling ever so slightly. After he managed to open the belt and the buttons Makoto sat up, regretting he had to leave Sousuke's lips even for the few the seconds to get rid of his own shirt. He flung the piece of fabric somewhere and moved to straddle Sousuke's hips better allowing himself a moment to stare shamelessly down at the dark haired man. Sousuke had the cutest blush all over his cheeks and his eyes were glimmering and he that small smirk on his lips that drove Makoto always on the edge.

"Shit. I can't wait.." Makoto cursed, which was enough odd from him but to be completely fair the scene before him was enough to make anyone lose all the sane thoughts in their heads. Who the hell could resist someone as handsome and gorgeous as Sousuke was, all flustered and sexy sprawled on the bed sheets? Makoto licked his lips slowly, knowing full well he was being watched from down the sheets. He placed his hands on Sousuke's stomach starting to roll up the shirt. He bent down to lay his lips to kiss the soft skin and felt Sousuke flinching when he touched him, smiling against the stomach he was facing. Makoto inhaled the sweet scent of the clean skin (Sousuke seemed never to get dirty) and started to kiss his way to the tight abs, rolling the shirt higher as he climbed Sousuke's torso up. When he reached the chest area he noted the shirt was almost impossible to move anymore; first of all it was stuck under Sousuke's arms and second, if Makoto would pry it any higher the fabric would probably rip, it was so tight even now. Leaving his task for the moment Makoto crawled higher towards Sousuke's neck and licked the exposed area, humming appreciatively, enjoying tremendously the tremor his lips caused the man under him. "I want you shirtless." He muttered with lust filled voice into the ear, nibbling the earlobe with his teeth where Sousuke had two rings.

"Naughty you." Sousuke murmured but obliged without anymore words and sat up enough to finish taking off the shirt Makoto had started to undress. Meanwhile Makoto was sitting back again on his heels admiring the crunch Sousuke was making, his abdominal muscles tight and their shape clear in view. Sousuke had the perfect body of professional swimmer even if his time in competing was over. Makoto knew he himself wasn't far from the shape he was looking at but had never really bothered to think of his own physique that much. He was smaller in build, compared to Sousuke, but not nearly as lithe as Haru or Rin were. "What are you thinking?" Sousuke's soft voice called Makoto back to present. He glanced at the beautiful form of the young man he had begun to fall so easily for and leaned down to press their naked torsos together trying to cover up his sudden hesitance.

"Just hoping I'm not too much or too little something physically for you." Makoto hesitated a while before voicing his thoughts. He nuzzled his face to the short black hair and placed an oddly shy kiss on Sousuke's temple.

"Makoto." Sousuke said, turning his head, searching Makoto's eyes with his and wrapped his arms around the man resting on top of him, warm against his skin. "I wouldn't want to be here, or to fuck you for that matter, if I didn't like your body and what's inside your head." There it was. The confirmation that Sousuke wanted to rekindle the fire they had shared on that fateful evening weeks ago. Sousuke had a warm tone, the kind that was perfect for pillow talk and Makoto felt his heart nearly swelling in anticipation and need, and the feeling of happiness nudging the pits of his stomach.

"Well, when you put it like that.." Makoto smiled, leaning down to kiss Sousuke again, the kiss tender and slow this time, all the hasty lust having flown off leaving just a pleasantly throbbing want in his body. Makoto straightened his legs, sliding one between Sousuke's thighs and rested his hips against the hips under him. He could feel the bulge against his own and shivered at the touch. "You can have it all." Makoto whispered against the moist lips, his tongue dipping into the warmth of Sousuke's mouth with every word he said and he moved his hips ever so slowly rubbing their pants and their contents together.

"You're so perfect.." Sousuke growled in the middle of the kisses, his voice gone even lower and velvety, nearing a whisper. He bucked his hips up against Makoto, causing both of them to grunt when a tight white pleasure jolted thru their bodies. Sousuke's hands were traveling on Makoto's shoulders, the fingertips pressing into his shoulder blades and between them, kneading the muscles on their way south finally reaching Makoto's ass and groping the buttocks quite shamelessly. Sousuke grinned into the kiss. "I hope you like it hard." He said and Makoto felt a surge of anticipation suddenly when their position was flipped over and Sousuke was toppling him, pinning Makoto to the mattress and smirking down at him.

Makoto just smiled in an answer reaching higher to touch the fine face hovering above him, trailing his thumb over Sousuke's lips. Sousuke didn't say anything, just leaned down to bite Makoto's lip, yanking the bottom lip before going on his neck, the flesh waiting to be showered with kisses and bitten down. A gasp of delight escaped Makoto when Sousuke suckled on the delicate skin, probably leaving a love mark there. The kissing and biting lips moved ahead to south to Makoto's collarbone and on to his breast plate, Sousuke's fingers now taking part on the journey to explore Makoto's body. Warm fingertips found the heaving chest and flicked over the nipple carefully. Makoto flinched visibly. He could feel Sousuke smiling against his skin just before he moaned in surprise when the fingers repeated their action, rubbing circles around the now hard nub and Sousuke sliding his tongue over the other nipple, gently scraping his teeth over the sensitive part of flesh.

"You like it, don't you." Sousuke's hot breath was on Makoto's abs now, tongue trailing over the perfect lines of the muscles and reaching the flat, taught stomach, teeth sinking into the flesh and tugging the skin enough to cause feelings of pleasure from being touched in that manner. Sousuke's hands were on the band of Makoto's boxers now, yanking them down to reveal the happily twitching cock of his. Before Makoto could even think the words 'oh shit' he rasped a moan when Sousuke closed his lips over the tip of Makoto's member and licked it. Makoto gripped the blanket under him, balling it into his fists and pressed his head to the mattress harder as Sousuke slid his tongue along the hard length from the tip to the base, placing his hands to the narrow hips to keep Makoto from jerking up too much.

"Sou..su.. Nhah!" Makoto couldn't really manage any coherent words when he was being sucked so deliberately slowly and tortuously. Sousuke took the cock into his mouth and let it slide down his throat so it was taken in to the hilt. Makoto could feel the gag reflex this caused but was unable to feel sorry for Sousuke as he was feeling so much bliss right now, little stars twinkling before his closed eyes. Then the cooler air touched his heated cock when Sousuke let the member out of his mouth with a sloppy popping sound and Makoto shivered, gasping for breath his body relaxing slightly.

"Lube?" Sousuke asked his tone breathless, hot and impatient. Makoto just nodded, not even bothering to pretend the situation was escalating rather fast and scrambled up and dragged himself higher in the bed to reach his bed side table to pull out a small tube and.. "Why thank you. It's not yet time for that but soon.. soon." Sousuke cocked one eyebrow at the lube and a condom Makoto handed to him and smirked. Makoto flushed crimson but remained quiet and kicked the boxers off from his ankles. He was now completely naked unlike Sousuke who still had his pants on even if they were open and starting to fall down. Sousuke followed Makoto's gaze, glancing at the garments he was wearing and let out a chuckle. "I suppose it's unfair to have clothes on when you are looking so edible on your own without any." With that said, Sousuke stood up and undressed himself. Makoto felt his mouth watering as he watched the body being revealed in its full glory to him. So. Fucking. Perfect. And the thing that really caught his eye was the long, hard shaft standing up. Makoto bit his lip feeling slightly uneasy thinking _that_ would go inside him. _Oh sweet fuck.._

Sousuke crawled back on top of Makoto when he had discarded his pants and socks, sitting on his heels and pulling Makoto from his thighs enough close their groins were nearly touching. The heat that radiated between them was unbelievable. Sousuke took Makoto's neglected cock in his hand reaching to add his own member into the touch, leaning his body forward for better angle and making both of them to grin and let out a satisfied groan off their lips. The touch was familiar from their previous encounter and Makoto realized just how much he had missed this connection during these weeks. The first time it had been mostly primal lust and a need to release themselves but now it felt more intimate, more warm and loving even if they were like two cats in heat touching each other.

"Sou.. nhah.. please.. more." Makoto whispered as the pleasure of being jerked off was beginning to make him a bit too happy and content. He didn't want to climax yet and definitely not like this. He wanted more and even if the whole idea was a bit unsettling Makoto was sure he _did_ want it, no matter how much it would hurt or how long it would take him to get adjusted to that length that was going to impale him. Sousuke ceased his hand movement down to make only incredibly taunting pumping along the shafts he was holding in his grip, his thumb occasionally pressing over the tips to mix their pre-cum and slicking the burning hot skin. He cocked his eyebrow at Makoto who was nearly writhing on the bed and smiled impishly.

"Your wish is my command." Sousuke grinned, bending down to kiss Makoto on the lips. Makoto answered with his heart hammering in his chest so loud he was sure it was audible for the other to hear too. Sousuke abandoned Makoto's lips to sit back in his heels and to pop open the tube of lube. Makoto watched the white gel like liquid pouring over Sousuke's long fingers and swallowed hard, seeing the digits being smeared all over. Then Sousuke bent over Makoto again and placed his lips first on his forehead kissing softly. "Relax. I'll take good care of you." He murmured kissing his way down to Makoto's open lips and delving into the mouth deep with his tongue. Makoto forgot everything else for a moment when his insides flipped around, his head spinning and he responded to the kiss with fervor, slipping his tongue into Sousuke's mouth to dance with his. A shiver and quiet yelp of surprise left his mouth when Sousuke carefully slid one finger inside Makoto. "You ok?" Sousuke asked.

"Mmmhm.." Makoto nodded, adjusting to the idea of the finger inside him. He gasped softly when Sousuke moved his hand slowly and wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders. It wasn't the feeling of something inside him that made him unsecure. He had fingered himself enough to know it could feel amazing but it was the idea of letting someone else do it to him. He wanted it, yes, but at the same time he felt enormous amount of shame of wanting it. It was a complicated mixture of feelings and Makoto tried his hardest to ignore it all and just enjoy the ride. He flinched and jerked evasively when Sousuke added a second finger starting gently to scissor in the hot cavern but relaxed when a the pleasure started to build up in him. It wasn't like he didn't want to be the guy and do Sousuke the same things he was doing to Makoto, he just had always felt more receptive in this kind of thing. Not that he had ever gone and done it before and that unnerved him a bit.

"Damn you're hot.." Sousuke's voice was somewhere near Makoto's ear and he shivered, the sound entering his brains and making all sorts of blissful feelings run along the nerve system. Makoto moaned when the third finger entered him and grimaced. For a moment it was painful but Sousuke was careful, ever so gentle and patient, waiting for Makoto to ease up around his fingers before he began to push in.

"Ngh…"Makoto wasn't enough coherent to form any words and was clinging onto Sousuke like his life was depending on it. His breath was quick and his cheeks flushed so red, eyes closed and mouth open little noises of pleasure time to time slipping from the plush lips. Sousuke watched him mesmerized while continuing the work with his fingers to open up Makoto enough for them to get to the main dish of the evening. When Sousuke finally managed to loosen the sandy haired man enough for fingers to brush over that one specific spot deep inside he could feel the man around his fingers spasm and a loud moan echoing in the otherwise silent room.

"Here we go." Sousuke grinned, pressing in again onto that sweetest of spots one can have. Makoto jerked, his body involuntarily coming down to meet the thrusting hand. Sousuke smiled to himself before he withdrew his fingers and earning such a fierce pout from Makoto he wanted to bend over the man and shower him with cute kisses and hug him till he was blue from lack of air. So incredibly cute! Instead of lavishing his lover with kisses Sousuke sat back on the bed and ripped the condom packet open. He tilted his head and watched Makoto sprawled on the bed, completely forgotten his bashfulness, open and willing to accept Sousuke. He rolled the vinyl over his pulsating cock and coated the surface with liberate amount of lube. He knew it wasn't going to be all that pleasant for the first time but he would try his best to be gentle.

Sousuke ran his fingertips over Makoto's trembling legs, caressing the skin as tenderly as one could to reassure his partner that things weren't going to get too rough even if he had threatened something like that to happen before. Not this time at least as Sousuke had all the intentions in the world to keep this man by his side as long he was allowed to. And that meant there would be time to get down to all sorts of lewd things.

Makoto tried to calm his rabidly skipping heart down and drew in long shuddering breaths to calm his nerves even for a little bit. Sousuke loomed somewhere over him taking a hold of Makoto's hips and urging him to turn on to his stomach. Makoto swallowed but obliged. It would be easier that way, he knew it, but exposing himself like that felt somewhat dirty and he felt himself go even redder. He heard a small chuckle from behind him and bit his lip. He didn't want to be like a scared little bird and gulping down his embarrassment and shame Makoto rose onto all his fours and looked behind him at Sousuke.

"Take me." Makoto rasped, his voice cracking down and he bit his lower lip deliberately and threw a naughty look at the man behind him.

"You play dirty, you know that." Sousuke replied and grabbed Makoto's hips roughly. Makoto felt the lubed cock sliding and pressing down in between his buttocks, relishing the sensation it caused him. It was the anticipation and wait that made the moment so thrilling and obscene. He loved the slick feeling on his private parts and the throbbing heat Sousuke's member provided him, it was so erotic and _hot_ he wanted to lean back so desperately. He felt Sousuke's fingers spreading his ass cheeks even more and the tip of his cock pressed against the rim of Makoto's hole, slowly, painfully slowly pushing inside.

Makoto gasped for air, his eyes wide and breath hitching. It was suffocating, so tight, so intense he had never expected it to be like this. His body reacted to the invasion by trying to push the alien object out but Makoto willed himself to allow the movement to continue forward, as painful as it was to accept such a huge piece of flesh inside him. It felt like he was being torn apart, filled to the brim, all the air from his lungs squeezed out. And still there was some length to go, to accept more of Sousuke further in. Makoto grit his teeth, almost wanting the movement to stop, to end this right now, to curl up in the corner of the bed and never try it again. But then he heard Sousuke's stifled moan behind him. It was the kind that spoke in volumes of desperate pleasure and he felt the man nearly shaking, the hands on his hips clutching onto Makoto tightly. It was precisely that which made him want to continue more than anything else at that exact moment. He felt no pleasure as the pain was still too sharp, dulling all the other senses but the mental pleasure he felt to be the one to cause Sousuke to feel like that was all that mattered to him.

In the end it wasn't much more before Sousuke had buried his cock to the hilt inside Makoto and had stopped, both of them gasping for air and shivering. Sousuke leaned his chest against Makoto's back and released his deathly grip from the hips to caress gently Makoto's thighs, his back and his sides before one hand sneaked around the slim waist and onto the lone, now semi-soft cock. Sousuke touched the half erect member tenderly and wrapped his fingers around the length and began to stroke slowly it back to life. Makoto soon forgot the dull pain inside him as the pleasure began to swirl in the pit of his stomach from the careful pumping of his shaft. When Makoto was fully hard again and whimpered softly Sousuke let go of the cock in his hand and withdrew himself completely form within Makoto.

Makoto blinked, the throbbing mixture of pain and pleasure mingling with the sudden emptiness causing him to peek behind him. He found Sousuke red faced, out of breath and coating his cock with more lube. Makoto turned his eyes back on the bed and took deep breaths, trying to concentrate on the pulsing pleasure more than the expectation of pain that was going to come. He let out a sudden high yelp when something cold descended on his exposed hole. The slick feeling increased when Sousuke pressed against the abused flesh and pushed back inside. The pain never came and Makoto found himself letting out a moan out of simple bliss as the cock slid into him smoothly.

Sousuke reached back to take a hold of Makoto's shaft, his fingers still slick from putting on the lube, the touch so scandalous he wanted to buck up into it. Then Sousuke thrust into him with a swift move and Makoto lost all his reasoning. The dark haired man drew out far enough to almost drop out completely before he thrust back inside so deep Makoto groaned loudly, pulling back again and repeating this few times. Then Sousuke left his push in midway, making only small back and forth movements until he found that one spot that had made Makoto writhe in ecstasy.

"Oh.. god. Sous.. Mhah.. Nh!" Makoto jerked violently, his body responding to the stroking of his cock and the others shaft inside him pushing his prostrate so deliciously over and over again. The pain was gone by now completely and Makoto dropped his torso down onto the sheets, pressing his cheek against the soft cover his mouth agape, not caring one bit he sounded probably very lascivious.

"Shit..Makoto.." Sousuke grunted his hips picking up speed involuntarily, his peak building so fast he was about slam so hard into Makoto the other would almost hit his head to the wall. He stroked Makoto's now leaking cock tighter, burying himself as deep as he could into the ass he was pounding. Makoto's back was arching and his hips answering to Sousuke's moves in rhythm, the flesh slapping together in most shameless way and neither of them caring a shit about that.

Makoto's breath was shallow, hitching up as the pleasure built up, his whole body tingling and his toes curling as the white peak was getting closer and closer with every thrust and push Sousuke was making. He could feel the cock inside him throbbing and getting tighter, even hotter than before, if it even was possible. He fell over his edge as Sousuke managed to push repeatedly over his prostrate and spilled his semen over Sousuke's hand and the blankets with a strangled cry of his lover's name on his lips. Sousuke followed soon after, the clenching around his cock too much for him handle and he ejaculated inside Makoto, gritting his teeth and holding his breath, riding the pleasure with his body still and rigid.

After Sousuke managed to pull out and get rid of the condom they slumped on the sheets in mass of sweaty limbs and soft smiles, each gathering the other into an embrace and kissing every spot of skin they could find before they managed to find a comfortable position. Makoto laid his still dizzy head on Sousuke arm resting on his side and facing the man before him. Sousuke was hugging Makoto with his free arm close, his eyes closed and cheeks flushed his breath still ragged and uneven. Makoto could see the pulse on his neck and smiled softly, tracing the shape of Sousuke's chest with his fingers.

"Now.. I could get used to _this_." Makoto whispered, as a counter to what Sousuke had said when he had entered Makoto's apartment. Sousuke opened his eyes and smiled back at Makoto who had moved to touch his face, the fingertips drawing the handsome features lovingly.

"I'm not opposed." Sousuke said before closing his eyes and enjoying the caress Makoto was doing on his face. "But.." He continued not opening his eyes and Makoto halted his fingers on his cheek. "You could first agree to go officially out with me." Now the blue eyes opened and stared hopefully at Makoto who blinked, surprised.

"You're asking me to be your boyfriend?" Makoto teased the man by tickling his nose.

"Yes. Will you?" Sousuke puckered his lips to kiss the fingers that now traced them. "I'll be terribly disappointed if you say no. And I'll have to punish you." He was trying to sound demanding and impressive but the smile on his lips ruined the seriousness.

"Ohh, punishments you say? I wonder if I should say no just to know what those are.." Makoto grinned and then jerked when Sousuke slapped his bare ass in a mock protest. "Fine, fine!" He laughed and launched himself over Sousuke, their faces close now and stared right into the blue depths. "I'll go out with out. And be your boyfriend. There's nothing I could want more than that." He leaned down and kissed softly Sousuke who responded with equal softness feeling the strong arms wrapping around him and pressing them together. It all felt so good, so natural and the feelings of love and affection Makoto had began to feel even before this, had now a solid base to grow onto. He was happy and elated and wanted to snuggle up to his boyfriend all night long knowing full well Sousuke wanted the same.

 _A/N_

 _I really, really loved making Makoto think all sorts of pervy things. Such a closet perv.. These two are really fun to write about._

 _Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
